Report Card
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Inspired by the episode of the same name. Goes the same way as well, but when Professor Crumbs shows up, so does a former family friend hell bent on doing something unknown...
**AN: Alright. Another one shot about a certain** _ **Wizards of Waverly Place**_ **episode. This story is going to be about the episode** _ **Report Card**_ **. I am not going to spoil it too much for you here, but Alex gets into trouble for getting a bad grade on her wizardry report card. Then to try and cover it up, she turns her parents into hamsters. That is where this story continues on from there.**

Okay, let's run down the events of the day, all right? First, Alex get's an F on her Wizardry Report Card. Then she spends most of the day trying to hide the bad grade from her parents. It didn't help that the damn thing could talk somehow. Then just when it was going to expose her, she turned her parents into hamsters in a panic. Then Crumbs comes and takes her powers from her. When she told Justin what happened, not only did he refuse to help her, but he actually said that she did not deserve to have wizard powers.

Alex had to take a moment to collect herself and find out what her next move should be. She should be trying to track down her parents, but she knew that they were somewhere in the house, and as long as they were there, she could find them later. She needed help finding her parents, and that lead her to running to her friend David's house.

* * *

Lynn and her half lion roommate Villo was sitting on the couch watching tv when frantic knocking came from their front door. Villo looked to the door, and sighed.

"Answer the door." Villo told her.

"Why me?" Lynn asked, looking down at him.

"Because you look human, and I do not." Villo said, kind of like a smart ass.

"Jerk." Lynn said. She slid off of the couch, and walked to the front door. The minute that she opened the front door, Alex almost knocked her over to get inside.

"Damn! What's wrong with you?" Lynn asked her.

"I need your help!" Alex said.

"What's wrong?" Villo said, walking over to the two.

"My parents are hamsters and my magic is gone!" Alex yelled.

"Why is your magic gone?" Lynn asked her.

"God, what did you do now?" Villo moaned.

"I was trying to hide a bad grade from my parents by turning them into hamsters. Then when Crumbs found out, he took my magic from me." Alex said quickly.

"Wow, David being gone isn't stopping you from getting you in trouble, is it?" Villo said.

"Shut up." Lynn said to Villo. Then she turned to Alex. "Where are your parents now?"

"In the house somewhere. I came here because I need help finding them." Alex said.

"Alright, let's go find some hamsters." Lynn said, grabbing her jacket and heading out the front door. Before Alex and Lynn got far, Lynn turned around and saw Villo run up behind them.

"I am coming with you." Villo said.

"We can handle this, thank you." Lynn said.

"Trust me, you can't. I know Alex a lot better than you, and with David not around any more, chances are things are worse than she says." Villo said, nodding his head towards Alex.

"Okay then. Come on before the party Justin is throwing gets out of hand." Alex said.

"Wait, what!?"

* * *

Well, Alex was half right. The three of them were able to sneak right past the little get together that Justin was having, and right upstairs.

"I'm amazed that Justin was able to find that many people over to the house." Villo said, shaking his head.

"Why? Didn't think he would break the rules?" Alex asked him.

"No, didn't think he had any friends. Real ones anyway." Villo said. Lynn laughed, and Alex shoved her.

"Come on! We have work to do!" Alex told them.

"Hamsters right?" Villo asked.

"You seen them?" Alex asked him hopefully.

Villo pointed to some small and furry creatures running into an open room.

"There they are!" Lynn said. They ran after them and when they got into the room, they shut the door behind them. Alex stood at the door, in case they got past Villo and Lynn.

Villo looked under the bed, and sighed.

"Under here." He said, motioning for Lynn to come over.

"Great. How are we going to get them?" Lynn said.

"I got it." Villo said, reaching under the bed with his outstretched paw. "Man, could have been at home watching tv, but here I am getting some damn hamsters."

"You are doing a favor for your friends. Stop complaining." Lynn said.

Villo muttered something under his breath, and reached under the bed for the hamsters. Suddenly he snatched his hand back, muttering, hissing and cursing.

"What happened?" Alex asked him.

"Bastard bit me, that's what happened!" Villo growled, looking under the bed.

"You're dead, Jerry." Villo said, cursing at his friend.

"Calm down. How do you know it was him that bit you?" Lynn asked.

"I know." Villo said, waving his paw back and forth.

Alex was forced from the front door as someone came inside the room. Lucky for them, it was only Justin and Max.

"What are you guys doing here?" Justin asked them all.

"Looking for your parents." Lynn said.

"Let me guess. Alex lost them, right?" Justin said.

"I turned them into hamsters, but you lost them." Alex snapped back.

"Sure. See Alex? This is what happens when you misuse magic and break the rules. Now are parents are lost." Justin told her.

"Hey boy scout. Shut your mouth and help us." Villo snapped at Justin.

"Okay. No need to be angry about it." Justin said. Just as he pulled out his wand, Professor Crumbs appeared. As he glanced around at the young ones in front of him, he gotten a confused look on his face.

"Where are your parents?" Professor Crumbs asked Justin, Alex, and Max.

"Well, Alex turned them into hamsters and we are trying to find them now." Justin said.

Professor Crumbs just shook his head, showing rising disapproval of the situation at hand.

"I am very disappointed in this entire mess, Miss Russo." Professor Crumbs said turning to her. "If you just shown your parents your grade, none of this would have happened. Now someone else has to clean up your mess, yet again."

Lynn and Villo both glanced over at Alex, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. Villo then looked back at Lynn, who had a look of understanding on her face. Then, just as Justin was about to fix Jerry and Theresa...

 _I think that is enough._

Everybody wasn't as if they didn't know that voice, oh no. They knew who that voice belonged to, and that is what scared everyone.

"Dear god tell me I am not the only one who heard that." Villo said.

"I hear it too." Lynn said.

"David? Where are you, buddy?" Villo called out.

 _Anywhere I want to be. Listen up everyone. I have been keeping an eye on the situation, and it seems that helping out is something that Justin is incapable of. So, here is what is about to happen._ _Justin, turn Jerry and Theresa back. Crumbs, give Alex her powers back. Then clear out old man._

"What is this? I don't have to listen to a demon!" Professor Crumbs said, in disbelief that David would make such a demand.

 _I am not asking, by the way._

"I refuse!" Professor Crumbs said.

 _Okay, fine. I will just have to make you._

At this point, Villo put his ear to the floor, trying to listen out for someone, or something.

"Someone is down there." Villo said.

"Really? Who?" Justin asked him.

"I can hear, not see through the floor." Villo snapped. His head then snapped to the door. "Whoever that is, they are coming up the steps."

With that being known, Professor Crumbs gave Alex her magic back, and then disappeared out of view. The steps stopped at the door, and then a faint crack was heard.

"Well, now that that's over with, Justin, mind turning your parents back to normal?" Villo said to him.

"What about who was outside the door?" Max asked.

"Whoever it was, is gone now." Villo said.

"You're saying that as if you think it was someone else besides David." Alex said.

"All I know is, it is better to leave it as is." Villo said. "Justin, your parents, please."

"Reach under there and grab them." Alex said, pointing to the bed where they were hiding under.

"And get bit again? No thank you." Villo said, shaking his mane.

"Crybaby." Lynn said, reaching under the bed, and grabbing two hamsters. She sat them down, and Justin performed the magic to change Jerry and Theresa back to normal.

"What happened?" Theresa asked them.

"Why is there hair in my mouth?" Jerry asked them.

"Alex can explain that. Lynn, let's get home." Villo said, motioning for her to follow him.

"See, mom and dad, what happened was..." Alex began to explain.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER...**

It made sense that Alex would get grounded for lying, trying to hide her report card, and turning her parents into hamsters, but Justin got grounded too, for throwing a party in their "absence". She felt kind of better, but what really stung her was how it always seemed that Justin wouldn't help her out when she really needed it. It would always take someone to force him to help her.

That someone would always be her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend, David Falcone.

David was gone now, but she knew it was him that made Justin change her parents back to normal. She could help but to think why he would do that, after she really hurt him in the way their relationship ended.

 _Because I still care, that's why._

Alex jumped up when she heard that voice. She ran to her window, and looked out of it. She scanned the sky, and saw a black figure escaping to the shadows.

"Thanks, David."


End file.
